His Last Intent
His Last Intent is a story written by Depthcharge2030 set in Gamewizard2008's Gameverse series. His Last Intent is set 9 years after the events of Legend of the Eight Firstborn and 11 before the start of the Nextgen Series. After Nolan York suffers from a near death experience, the former KND operative and legacy vigilante has reached a crossroads in his life. It's high time he decided what to do with his life. His Last Intent was first released on November 30, 2016. It is preceded by Zen and Intent. FanFiction link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/12254379/1/His-Last-Intent Summary Nolan listens to a recording of Dillon Simmons when a message is sent across the airwaves. The Neo Brotherhood of Evil threatens to destroy the Earth if the people do not submit. Nolan injects himself with Formula Q and drives to their hideout, the zoo, in his Sandman attire. After a grueling battle, Nolan is able to defeat the villains, and they are arrested by GUN. Crystal Wickens meets Nolan at the zoo, disappointed that she didn't make it in time. Nolan rejects her offers to patrol the city or do anything else, as he catches a glimpse of The Shimmer. Nolan returns to his hideout, getting back in his wheelchair as the formula wears off. He resumes watching Dillon's recording. Plot Outline Ch1: Chapter opens with Nolan watching an after action report by Numbuh 414, immediately after the events of Sixth Age, the operative confides with the tape that he believes he was supposed to die on the mission, especially after encountering The Shimmer. 9 Years after Legend of the Eight Firstborn, the Neo Brotherhood of Evil is holding America hostage, intending to release a bio weapon to spread fear throughout the world. Nolan, now known as Sandman, responds by taking matters into his own hands. Disregarding warnings by his own friends, he launches into action and violently defeats the Neo Brotherhood, with the exception of Affright, who departs before Sandman arrives. Nolan is noted to be unhinged by his partner Crystal, who arrives on the scene afterwards, having a midterm at college. She makes a reference to his ex-girlfriend Danika, causing Nolan to angrily depart. But not without noticing a green shimmer in the distance watching him. Returning home, Nolan staggers to return home, noting that the drug he takes to walk is wearing off. He hauls himself into his wheelchair then resumes watching recordings left by Numbuh 414, fully aware that he’s being haunted by The Shimmer. Ch2: The Chapter begins with a flashback to Nolan’s first days with the kids next door, specifically his first days with the original Sector Q. Immediately following Sector Q’s saving his life from Teen Tornado, Nolan has become their biggest fan, following them around on missions. Numbuh 414 is against the idea of bringing an untrained operative along with them, but the other two, Edward and Mario shrug it off and accept Nolan wholeheartedly, and invite him to join the Kids Next Door one day. In the present, Nolan is seated in a coffee house and meets with Mario. The old friends reunite happily. Nolan asks of Edward but Mario tells him that Edward had responsibilities. Mario then alludes to Danika and Nolan’s falling out, which cause Nolan to change the topic to business. Nolan confides in Mario that he believes The Shimmer is now haunting him like it did Numbuh 414 years earlier. Mario is skeptical, claiming that Numbuh 414 was simply seeing things back on Icarus Island and not to read too much into it, insinuating that maybe what Nolan had been seeing was a side effect to his constant use of Formula Q. Nolan tells Mario that this has nothing to do with the drug and that it was helping him where modern medicine could not. Nolan departs, but not empty handed as Mario hands him the last of Numbuh 414’s belongings, an old school minicomputer that holds within it the remainder of his video logs from way back when until the time of his death. Later, Nolan returns to his Sandman lair beneath his house and passes by mementos from his time with the original Sector Q. He thinks back to Edward teaching him how to wire properly, Mario letting him play on their computer and Numbuh 414 teaching him how to fly with their 2x4 helicopter. He recalls how one time they’d crashed due to his incompetence, but Numbuh 414 just laughed about it. But now Numbuh 414 was dead. So with a sigh, Nolan switches on another one of Numbuh 414’s video logs, hoping to gain further insight on The Shimmer which now haunts him. The video recording of Numbuh 414 shows the operative after Numbuh 134’s disappearance. Numbuh 414 laments how people he knew were growing older with every day and that he feels that there’s a clock for him now. That maybe The Shimmer appeared to remind him that Numbuh 414 was going to die and that Dillon Simmons would live. Left with these concepts, too large for him to understand, Numbuh 414 opts to retire for the night. Hopeful that he’ll have the rest of his life to contend with. Nolan too decides to retire for the night, not bothering with patrol as Sandman, deciding to take the night off. But along the way, he suffers a heart attack and collapses. As things begin to go darker, out of the corner of his eyes, Nolan can see The Shimmer standing at the top of his staircase, looking down at him. Ch3: The chapter opens with a flashback of Nolan at his Cadets Next Door graduation ceremony. He claims his title of Numbuh 2030 and declares it to be the happiest day of his life. With the ceremony concluding, he and the rest of his friends gather, congratulating themselves. But things are not as they seem, as there’s something out in the distance, beyond the crowd. There’s Numbuh 414, being taken to decommissioning, but there’s also something else there. Something he’d never noticed before. The Shimmer is there peering over Numbuh 414’s shoulder and Nolan had never noticed. Nolan awakens in a hospital bed. Unsure of how he’d arrived, Nolan is greeted by Crystal. Crystal informs him that he’d found him collapsed after checking in on him, citing he hadn’t called to cancel patrol, with him not showing up she’d gotten worried. The Doctors inform him that he’d suffered a heart attack and is lucky to be alive. Apparently he’d had surgery and a couple stints put in his heart. Nolan waves it off, saying he has too much work to do. Against the doctor and Crystal’s wishes, Nolan checks himself out of the hospital. Nolan fins himself back at his home and sorting through his cameras. He replays the moment where he collapsed on the stairs but finds no video evidence of The Shimmer. Perhaps he imagined it, he wonders. In order to answer his questions, Nolan pulls up another one of Numbuh 414’s video logs. Taking place after the events of Crutch and his supposed decommissioning, Numbuh 414 continues leaving messages about his life well into his teen years. He mentions his time with the TND and how happy he was to keep his memories. But Nolan can tell there’s something off with Numbuh 414. It’s become quite clear the boy is off his rocker, paranoia taken over. Nolan then watches the last video log left by Numbuh 414, right before his death. To his surprise, Numbuh 414 directly addresses Nolan, telling him he always hoped things could have been different. He wished that he could have seen him be the operative he knew he would become. Numbuh 414 then recants the strange instances in his life since encountering The Shimmer. How he’d discovered a strange elevator on Icarus Island and The Shimmer appearing during his decommissioning and recently right outside his home. He mentions The Shimmer, how it’s been following him for years and he doesn’t know what to do. And now, given his keeping of his memories, his impending doom is almost certain. So he wishes Nolan good luck in his life and to remember him as he was. The video then ends abruptly. Nolan isn’t surprised but allows it to continue rolling as he reaches for another vial of Formula Q. As he injects himself with the drug, The Shimmer appears on the video recording, staring through the screen and at Nolan. Ch4: The chapter begins with a flashback to Nolan’s days with the Brotherhood of Evil. After escaping with The Brain from a KND decommissioning squad during an invasion of Earth, the Brain introduces him to his partner Danika. Nolan finds Danika entrancing in a way, a thought he keeps to himself. Before they head off to their first mission. In the present, Nolan is found seemingly watching Danika from afar. He is then snuck up on by Kayla Valera, a former KND operative just like him. Nolan inquires why she’s here. Kayla informs Nolan that Crystal made a call to everyone relevant, saying Nolan was going through a rough patch. Kayla notes it creepy that Nolan is watching Danika, but Nolan brushes it off, citing he isn’t there for her, but rather someone else there. The now adult Numbuh 720. While Nolan waits for Danika to leave so he could approach Numbuh 720 with questions, he and Kayla catch up. Kayla informs Nolan that everyone is worried about him, citing his abuse of Formula Q and how he’d become more reclusive since graduating high school. Nolan shrugs off her concerns, claiming it’s necessary to get the job done, meaning his vigilante activities. Kayla then asks him to take time off, citing how he’s already taken down the Neo Brotherhood, since then crimes been taking a sharp dive. Nolan is stubborn about it at first, but after Kayla continues to insist, he concedes, believing h could use his nights to further investigate The Shimmer. Kayla then departs, but not after handing Nolan his wheelchair and making him swear off using Formula Q and then inviting him to her bands session later in the night. After Kayla and Danika depart, Nolan sets off to meet with Numbuh 720. But, before he could approach the man, Numbuh 720’s friend and girlfriend run interference. They are revealed to be Kim Young and Erika Burns, former members of the sixth age Sector T. The duo reveal to Nolan they are aware of who he is but are unaware of what he needs from Carmine, as he was decommissioned unlike them who joined the TND. Nolan tells the pair that he’s looking into Numbuh 414 and Numbuh 720 encountered on Icarus Island, but seeing how he is unable to help him, he’s now hoping they can. Kim and Erika show reluctance to assist Nolan, citing how they’d pretty much left that world and wish to forget the days of Sixth Age, mentioning how a lot of good operatives died that day. But the two relent and inform Nolan that Carmine had confided with them that during the crash, both he and Numbuh 414 encountered a strange elevator on the island. They mention how later on when they fought one of Icarus’ goons, The Engineer, they stole the schematics for the building, but they found no sign of the elevator on it. As if it wasn’t there. Nolan then departs, allowing the two veterans to return to Carmine. Ch5: The chapter opens with a flashback to Nolan’s days after Firstborn, where he now was reinstated back into the KND. His first order of business is to rebuild The Prospectors. And one of his first recruits is Kayla Valera. Now in the present, Nolan keeps his promise and attends Kayla’s session. Noting Nolan’s appearance in the audience, Kayla delivers a song dedicated to him. They meet up afterwards with the two discussing how the courses of their lives. Kayla muses how she would never have guessed her life would turn out the way it did. Nolan shares the sentiment, concluding that he’d been through maybe changes in his time. But the two then find themselves reminiscing about their time in the reformed Prospectors over coffee. But then Nolan’s mood turns sour at the mention of Danika, who’d been acting as co-team leader during that incarnation of the team. After a long silence, Kayla inquires how their relationship ended. Nolan simply answers she didn’t like his reckless life style. A sentiment Kayla shares, citing that it worries everyone, the way he goes out throwing himself into danger, as if he were looking to die. Nolan shrugs, unsure how to respond. But he thanks Kayla for her concerns. There’s a brief moment where Nolan finds himself drawn to Kaya, in a way he’d never seen her before. But he shrugs it off and thanks Kayla for the lovely night before retiring, leaving her looking on sadly. On his way home, Nolan can’t help but shake the feeling he’s being watched and turns, finding The Shimmer standing up atop some building, watching him. Ch6: The chapter opens with a flashback to Nolan in high school. No longer apart of the KND, Nolan finds himself the leader of the Rhode Island TND. It begins with him and Danika sharing a tender moment, which is then interrupted once hearing a scream down the hall. Nolan rushes off without question and finds a John Fright being humiliated by a clique of students. Nolan clears everything and helps the boy up. But he thanks Nolan for his interference, and call him a true friend. However, the boy is distraught over the actions against him and swears vengeance on all those who hurt him. In the present, Nolan as Sandman is following a lead on the whereabouts of Affright, who had escaped custody. Nolan finds himself in an abandoned pharmaceutical factory and stumbles upon Affright. The villain greets Nolan by name and invites him to sit. Nolan cautiously does so and the two engage in conversation. Affright regards Nolan as his one true friends in the world, the one he’d never wanted to disappoint, especially by joining forces with those weakling Neo Brotherhood. Nolan tells Affright that he doesn’t want to fight him, that he’d rather just take him in without hurting him. Affright finds the sentiment to be tragic, because that’s all they can do to the other these days. Affright confesses he’d been planning to attack everyone that mattered to Nolan, but ever since he and Danika had ended, as well as the deaths of his mother and Wesley Dodds, there really isn’t anything he can do to harm him. Affright apologizes for not being the friend he should have been, as does Nolan. The two then take their places, accepting their roles in their longtime struggle and fight once more. Nolan defeats Affright, but only after much physical exertion. Affright notices this and laughs about it, saying he’d always imagined it would be the two of them at the end, but that isn’t the case. Nolan then drops Affright off to the police. On his way home, Nolan checks in on everyone he actually does care about and stops at Danika’s. He approaches the door but is immediately rebuffed by her brother Leopold. He tries to speak with Danika, to make sure she’s alright, but Leo makes it clear that should he attempt to, he and the rest of the Anderson siblings will meet Nolan with violence. Nolan leaves, but not before seeing Danika in the window, who’d been watching the entire time. He returns to his car and proceeds on his way, but not before catching sight of The Shimmer once more. Ch7: The chapter opens with a flashback to Nolan once again in High School. The school as well as the town is reeling from the effects of Affright’s first attack. Nolan happens upon a girl in a similar situation as John was in some time again, resolving not to have another Affright, Nolan takes the girl, revealed to be Crystal Wickens, under his wing and the two eventually become crime fighting partners. In the present, Nolan meets with Crystal over breakfast. The two catch up with recent events and Crystal is glad to see him no longer using Formula Q, given by his use of the wheel chair. Nolan is a bit more cynical about the whole thing, but he doesn’t make anything of it. Nolan informs Crystal about his dealings with The Shimmer and how he believes he’s going to die. Crystal is skeptical about the whole thing. Where she could believe in scientific beings and even in the Grim Reaper, she draws the line at green boogeymen. Nolan shares her skepticism, but the proof has him on edge. Crystal then tells Nolan, that even if anything should happen, she’ll do her best to keep Rhode Island and the world safe. But all Nolan wants is for Crystal to live her life, not behold to some ghostly memories like his was. Crystal then asks him to do the same, but Nolan can’t, saying he owes too many people, ranging from Wesley Dodds to Numbuh 414 and even The Brain on some level. Crystal then finds fault in Nolan’s words, saying why he himself cannot live by his own advice. Nolan says it’s too late for him, he’d gone too far this time. They part ways soon after with Crystal returning to school. It is then revealed that Nolan is still taking Formula Q as he gets up from his wheel chair and departs to visit someone else. Numbuh Infinity later is awaken abruptly in the middle of the night in his own home by Nolan. Numbuh Infinity questions Nolan’s actions, but Nolan shrugs it off. The past between Nolan and Numbuh Infinity is revealed to be a murky one clouded in espionage and secret missions involving a lot of dead operatives and the reasoning he originally departed The Prospectors in the first place. Numbuh Infinity tells Nolan he was too weak to carry out the assignments, so he found another in the form of his friend Carol who now acts his own personal guard, who is now standing behind Nolan with a gun to his head. Numbuh Infinity then questions Nolan of his presence, since he believed they’d buried the hatchet some time ago. Nolan reveals he’s here to seek answers about The Shimmer. His earlier conversation with Crystal changed his opinion on the creature, perhaps it isn’t mysticism but an alien, like Numbuh Infinity. Numbuh Infinity is amused by the concept of The Shimmer. He tells Nolan he’d heard of it from crazed spacers in his GKND days and then on earth once from Numbuh 414. But he is unsure of the origin of The Shimmer. With that, Nolan departs. Carol then turns to Numbuh Infinity, questioning if she should do something about him. But Numbuh Infinity tells Carol no, believing this to be the last time they will ever see Nolan. After all, those who have seen The Shimmer are destined to die. Ch8: The chapter begins with a flashback to Nolan in high school. It’s about a down and out robot named Death’s Head back onto his feet after a climactic duel. The robot thanks him and wishes to repay him, but Nolan declines, saying time travel is a funny concept. In the present, Nolan meets with a contact of his Death’s Head II, also known as Minion. Nolan recounts the first time he’d met Death’s Head, before he was absorbed into Minion robot, when they’d fought Jonah Icarus and saved all of child kind. Death’s Head is curious when he finds Nolan alone, usually he’s with Danika when they speak. But Nolan informs the robot they’d broken up, which he calls a shame. Nolan then speaks to Death’s Head about The Shimmer. Death’s Head knows The Shimmer well, having encountered it time and time again across the multiverse. Its exact origins are unknown, but Death’s Head informs Nolan that he’d seen it before The Minion robot killed him and absorbed his consciousness. He tells Nolan to be on guard, as with The Shimmer is death. And then the both of them see The Shimmer out in the distance looking over them. Minion departs, spooked, leaving Nolan and The Shimmer to stare at the other before leaving. At his home, Nolan begins researching The Shimmer and discovers him to be a historical constant that only few see, and usually right before their deaths. Nolan is, however, sidetracked when someone comes to his door. He goes to answer it and discovers Danika. Nolan invites her in and the two sit down for a much needed conversation. It is then revealed that it was Nolan’s drive to save people that fractured their relationship, that in the end he just couldn’t put down Formula Q and the gas mask and it was killing him. Danika returns in hopes that Nolan is able to set it aside so they could be together again. But the sight of Nolan being able to walk proves he’s unable to stop using Formula Q, which causes Danika to leave. Ch9: The chapter begins with a flashback to the night of Nolan and Danika’s breakup, after spending eight years together, Nolan was very well on his way to proposing to her a detail that has since remained unknown to her. In the present, Nolan holds onto the engagement ring box and places it back in his desk before leaving to speak with one other figure in his life. Nolan meets with the rest of the former Prospectors at their monthly reunion. They have a toast to all their friends who couldn’t be there with them such as Corey Sanderson and D. Carmine, with a few of them cursing the likes of Bob Johnson for his betrayal of the group. Nolan speaks with Josh and wonders about his family. Josh, who’d since gotten a proper prosthetic for his missing arm lays it down honestly to Nolan. At times he wishes he could run off and do whatever he wanted, but now he has responsibilities, which admittedly suck, but he loves his family. Nolan is happy for Josh. Josh then encourages Nolan to get back into the dating circuit again, pointing out that his relationship with Danika has since ended her relationship with the Prospectors given her absence. Conflicted over his feelings of dread and desire to find happiness, Nolan once more takes sight of The Shimmer as he and the others depart. Faced with the possibility of his life ending soon, Nolan resolves to confront The Shimmer once and for all before setting off into the night. Ch10: The chapter begins with Nolan arriving at the former Neo Bowser City, once the former Icarus Island. Walking through the remnants of the city, he stumbles upon many sights of the Kids Next Door’s many battles, ranging from the battle on the shore between Jonah Icarus’ private army and the KND, to Numbuh 414’s crash site, the city where he and Team Brotherhood fought Rachel and Nigel, before finally reaching his destination: the ruins of Icarus Tower. Looking through the destroyed building, he finds the elevator which Dillon and Carmine had taken all those years ago in working order. Deducing the elevator to be distorted by Jonah Icarus’ tampering with time, Nolan enters the elevator concluding it to be the key to interacting with The Shimmer. Entering the elevator, he selects all floors and is then taken to The Shimmer’s domain. Nolan then meets The Shimmer face to face within its domain of viewports towards alternate universes. Prepared to fight the Shimmer to the death, Nolan is only stopped by the living myth so that it may explain its origins. The Shimmer is not some agent of unescapable death, instead it is an administrator of the multiverse, tasked with the mission of observing all realities everywhere and ensuring their survival. As part of its mission, it is present in every time, moment and location in the multiverse monitoring. However, some few manage to become aware of it and make such a big deal over The Shimmer, their eventual deaths are often attributed to it, creating the myth of The Shimmer. The Shimmer goes on to explain to Nolan that it has observed him throughout the known universes, indicating those of Out of Mind, KND: Universe, a universe where he is Lupex the progenitor of Death's Head, another where he is Darth Ferior and The Legends Universe versions of himself, showing that he is an individual who is driven towards his own end by the idea that he can somehow make a difference. The Shimmer concludes that his actions have consequences, hinting towards his use of formula Q and that perhaps he should be weary of the myth of The Simmer, now that he has met him and be cautious of his inevitable end and attempt to live a life no other version of himself could accept: one of prosperity and happiness. Nolan leaves The Shimmer’s domain with a fresh perspective on his life and seeks take back his life. Only, deciding that he wishes to not do so alone. Much later, Danika finds herself reluctantly waiting in public having answered a call from Nolan. With her family and friends including April, The Prospectors and Sector V present in order to hold an intervention should Nolan appear to be still under the influence of formula Q. However, much to their surprise, Nolan shows up in his wheelchair. Taking Danika aside, Nolan confesses that he’d been acting foolish for some time, that he wanted to do his part to make the world a slightly less dim place, even if that meant killing himself. But he doesn’t want that anymore and that he wants to pursue a future, a future with Danika. Producing the ring, Nolan proposes to his longtime girlfriend. Danika, although hesitant at first, accepts on the condition that he never use formula Q again. A brief epilogue unfolds how Nolan and Danika embark on their honeymoon, where he privately thinks about their future together. However, despite what he may have promised, Nolan acknowledges that though he and his newly wedded wife destroyed the vials of the drug, he’d in fact kept one stashed away in case of emergency. Pushing the thought from his mind, he meets with Danika and embraces her. Characters *'Nolan York' *The Shimmer *Danika Anderson *Crystal Wickens *Yuki Crystal *Kayla Valera *Leopold Anderson *Josh Puncture *Gwen Tucker *Doug Murphy *Mario Ramsey *Carol Pariuhs (cameo) *Vana Warhawk (cameo) *Stevie Rotorson (vision) *John Smith (vision) *Rack and Ruin (cameo) *D. Carmine (vision) *Roady Buster (cameo) *William Knight (cameo) *Neo Brotherhood of Evil **Jayden Hayes **Affright **Peter Coolidge **Castoff **Jenny Winslow **The Moose **Bob Johnson **Fanatic **Felix Frost **Pester **Promethean **Crayob Boy **Shot **Merc **Garrison **Brawl **Steve & Joe *Nigel Uno *Rachel T. McKenzie *Death's Head *Death's Head II *Death's Head 3.0 *Lupex *Edward Flores (vision) *Kim Young (cameo) *Erika Burns (cameo) *C. Carmine (cameo) *Ava (vision) *Lizzie Devine (vision) *Johnny and Plank 2x4 (vision) *Megan (vision) *The Brain (vision) *Koda Shrieves (vision) *Clarence (vision) *Ghost (vision) *Jonah Icarus (vision) *Mary D. Luis (vision) *Teen Tornado (vision) *Dillon Simmons (video recording) *Corey Sanderson (vision) *Connie Ingram (cameo) *Minh Holtch (cameo) *Natalie Crespo (cameo) *Connor Dax (cameo) *Darius Flint (cameo) *Amber Blake (cameo) *Josie Cross (cameo) *Robert Cross (cameo) *Griffith Volt (cameo) *Isaac Souster (cameo) *Mr. Toasty (cameo) *Garfield Schurr (cameo) *Sharkface (cameo) *Hellbat *Sandman (OM) (cameo) *Nolan York (Legends) *Nolan York (KND: Universe) (cameo) Soundtrack *"Sweater Weather" by The Neighborhood - Overall Story Theme *"Out of Control" by Hoobastank - Flashback Nolan Theme *"You Know My Name" by Chris Cornell - Flashback Nolan Theme Trivia *''His Last Intent'' is also meant to tie up any hanging plot threads left after Through Glass. *The first chapter opens up with Nolan going to the Rhode Island State Zoo to battle the Neo Brotherhood, this is a nod to KND: Passive Tendencies where the KND: Universe Nolan traveled to battle Garfield Schurr and also encountered The Moose. *The villain Fanatic is said to be a member of a cult that sprung up after that story's events in worship of Ganondorf Dragmire, who would later become one of the Thirteen Darknesses. *His Last Intent also sees the introduction of several characters formerly exclusive to other series by Deptcharge2030, such as Jayden Hayes from the Legends Universe, and the terrible trio of Jenny Winslow, Castoff and Seaweed from the KND: Universe. Continuity *Set 4 years after Zen and Intent, Crystal Wickens, who was last seen worrying about her life after high school, is seen attending college. *During his fight with The Brotherhood, Nolan is portrayed as being exceptionally more brutal than in previous fights. This is due to his use of Formula Q. Category:Depthcharge2030's Pages Category:Gameverse Fan Stories Category:Discontinued